Miyuki Tezuka
is , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. Fictional character biography He is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in . He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster GuldThunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ouja. Raia died in the TV series during a fight against Ouja. When Ouja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he knew Ryuki was the one to be killed and let himself take the blow as he probably knew that Ryuki's better off being the one to stop the Rider war while Knight was better off with the Survive card. Before he was about to die, he sensed something off with Yui but he never got the chance to tell Shinji before dying in his arms. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot card readings on the corner of the street. 13 Riders Tezuka's role in the 13 Riders special was slightly altered from the TV series. He was friends with Ren and had once loved Eri Aikawa, Ren's girlfriend. Though he became a Rider to help Aikawa, he still felt that the war between the Riders should be stopped. During the special, Raia was killed by Kamen Rider Verde and was the first Rider expelled from the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Raia was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Rider Time Ryuki On the fourth day, Tezuka wakes Shinji and prepares the group to face off against Jun's team. Tezuka gathered Shinji and the new Kamen Rider Imperer and Verde. In the middle of their face off, they are interfered by Mirror Monsters. After they managed to survive, Tezuka met Jun's team and told his team that Jun's willing to co-operate and gives their Advent deck to him as a proof. On the fifth day, Tezuka led the group to meet up with Jun's group to co-operate. But it was a ruse as he backstabbed the team by throwing Jun's team their Advent Decks, killing the new Imperer after he and Jun's team transformed. The reason why he betrayed his team is because he is in love with Jun and appears to be in a relationship togetherhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA5bPePQW1k. Kamen Rider Raia mounted on the left forearm of the Rider as a small shield. Raia can use his Swing Vent to summon a whip. Alternately, he can use his Copy Vent which can copy an opponent’s weapon. His Final Vent allows him to ride on Evildiver's back and ram into an opponent. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 13-14, 16-17, 19-23, 28, 13 Riders - Survive= Raia Survive as his contact monster, from Kamen Rider Ryuki's Concept Art]] Rider Statistics *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 99kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 15t (AP: 300) *'Kicking Power': 22.5t (AP: 450) *'Maximum Jump Height': 63m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds *'Sight & Hearing': 70km is Raia's Survive Form that appeared in the concept art, never appearing in the series or movie, which he assumed by using the power of Survive . In this form, Raia's Rider Visor transforms into a bow-like weapon called the . }} Contract Monster Advent Deck - Survive= File:Survive_Left_Wing.jpg|*'Survive Shippu': Upgrades Raia to Raia Survive. Never used. File:Exodiver.jpg|*'Advent '(AP: 6000): Summons Exodiver. Never used. Survive_Final.jpg|*'Final Vent '(AP: 8000): Executes Sting Venom. Raia rides on Exodiver's back and sting electric into an enemy. Never used. }} Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Tezuka holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialized from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Raia **Evil Visor - Shield-like Visor for Raia to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. **Evil Whip - Whip modeled after Evildiver's tail. **Drag Claw - Gauntlet/Arm cannon modeled after Dragreder's Drag Jaw. Copied from Ryuki via Copy Vent. **Wing Lancer - Lance modeled after Darkwing's tail. Copied from Knight via Copy Vent. *Raia Survive **Evil Visor-Zwei - Improved version of Evil Visor that enables Raia to evolve into Raia Survive. Can act as a bow. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Raia': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Raia. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Raia armed with Swing Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. Diend uses it again in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Raia, his suit actor was . Miyuki's actor, Hassei Takano, previously portrayed in . He later portrayed as Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider 2 in the movie Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. Notes *Kamen Rider Raia's name and appearance are derived from the word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for and , the genera that relates to and skates. *Like other Riders in the war, Tezuka died an ironic death: He made predictions that were always right but sacrificed himself in order to prove his prediction wrong. *Aside from Ryuki, Raia is the only one who has been a hero in both Ryuki's series and movies. (Knight and Zolda were once anti-heroes while Femme was an anti-hero in 13 Riders.) **He, however, is a villain in Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Raia is the first Rider in the franchise to be mostly magenta/pink. Appearances See Also *Quinn - Miyuki's American counterparts , rider of ventara in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Chris Ramirez - Miyuki's American , counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Raia powers in Kamen Rider Decade. References External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Ryuki Characters